


[PODFIC] Don't Sleep to Dream by alexadean

by alexa_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Frottage, Intergluteal Sex, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, accidental humor, creeper sex, partial penetration.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexa_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Jared's drunk. Jensen's drunk. Add a little sexual tension. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Don't Sleep to Dream by alexadean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mekina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/gifts), [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts).



**Title:** Don't Sleep to Dream

 **Author/** **Reader:** Me

 **Rating:** NC - 17

 **Pairing:** j2

 **Warnings:** somnophilia!!!

 **Summary:** _IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!_

[ Don't Sleep to Dream | MP3 | or |M4B|](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dont-sleep-to-dream)


End file.
